An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) must be interconnected correctly polarized in operation with DC voltage or direct current. In the event of incorrect polarization, the risk exists of an electrical breakthrough and therefore the destruction of the OLED, for example, by the fusing of organic materials at weak points.
In the case of serial interconnection of a plurality of OLEDs which have symmetrical polarization in the construction, in the event of polarity reversal of one of the OLEDs at a constant voltage supply it is not possible to recognize which OLED was incorrectly installed because of at least one blocked pn-junction.
A visual check during the installation of the OLEDs is, on the one hand, susceptible to errors because of a high risk of confusion of the poles and, on the other hand, linked to a large time expenditure during the removal and installation.
In contrast, if components are used in which the polarity cannot be transposed, for example, due to the use of flex strips with pin, additional costs and additional structural measures are necessary on the components in the backend process.